Why
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: It was only one question he asked her and that one question would give him all the answers he needed to know what type of person she really was


Title: Why Type of Fanfiction: One-Shot

Summary: It was only one question he asked her and that one question would give him all the answers he needed to know what type of person she really was

Rated:T Hope You Enjoy

Standing around in the Uchiha Compound with _his _friends and _his _family was not making her feel any better about the situation that she was in. Sure who wouldn't want to be an Uchiha,I mean by far they had to be the one clan that had the boys or men that could make you drool over them but for her it was the exact opposite . When he had first approached her after an B-Rank mission and spending time in a foreign land with danger lurking all around was somewhere she didn't need to be. He approached her silently and placed a hand on her shoulder scaring the crap out of her,sending a said Uchiha into a brick wall,which promptly collapsed on top of the Uchiha. After digging through the rubble that she created she easily sought after whoever the victim was,when she finally cleared the bricks out of the way,she immediately noticed her teammate. She furiously wiped the tears,that were starting to leak out.

"Your going to cry since you've hurt me" Sasuke asked wiping the dust off his pants

"Forgive me"Sakura mumbled"I didn't mean to"

"It seems you didn't have a good time on your mission"Sasuke stated

Sakura shook her head"It was alright,It's not something I'm use to"

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to get up when a sharp pain zipped through his body

"It seems like I did more damage than I thought I did" Sakura thought as she gathered chakra into her hands and started to heal his injuries.

"How is the pain now"Sakura asked after ten minutes of healing him

Sasuke looked up"It's subsiding for the moment"

Sakura nodded"Well we need to get you to the hospital,for some pain killers"

Placing a hand over Sasuke's shoulder,and Sasuke wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She sent them to the hospital. Once they had made it into the hospital,Sakura easily turned Sasuke over to more nurses while she sat there in the waiting room.

"_You do know that Tsunade-sama is going to kill you right" Sakura's Inner voiced_

Sakura sighed"Shut up I don't want to deal with you"

_Sakura's inner self scoffed"Well too bad you better tell her before Naruto or Sai or someone else tells on you"_

Sakura closed her eyes. Her inner self was right ,she had to tell her before someone else decided to tell her,Turning around swiftly Sakura made her way out of the hospital and headed towards the Hokage Tower. Once she stepped outside of the hospital's wall she made the appropriate hand-signs and disappeared leaving small cherry blossoms in her wake.  
>When she made it into the Hokage Tower,she went to knock on the door when she heard her mentor say a muffled "Come In." Sakura walked into the room and saw Lady Tsunade,leaning forward in her chair with her hands clasped together.<p>

"I had a feeling you were coming Sakura"Lady  
>Tsunade said before leaning back in her chair. Sakura gulped and looked around Tsunade's desk and saw that it was clear and there was no sake bottle in sight in which she would have hidden somewhere because of Shizune but then Sakura looked around the room and noticed that Shizune was no where to be found. Wasn't Shizune Lady Tsunade's right hand man,well woman. She was always with Lady Tsunade and that's when Sakura knew she was in for some very bad news.<p>

Sitting up on the examination table,Sasuke was getting bored and running out of patience but he managed to keep himself from walking flat out of the hospital. And the thing he was thinking about was that pink haired medic and kunoichi,Haruno Sakura. He had seen her staring off into space when the nurse was helping him to a room. He glanced back and saw that she was walking out of the hospital,and judging by her posture she was in a bad mood for sure. The room was dead silent until a nurse came back into the room with a bottle of painkillers in her hand,Listening to her direction on how many to take,he let his mind wander slightly until he noticed that the nurse had said that he could go home. He bid a silent goodbye to the nurse and made his way home.

He hadn't seen or heard from the pink haired kunoichi for days until he spotted her sitting on the bench staring up at the sky. Making his presence known Sasuke took a careful seat by Sakura,who was kind of amazed that he would sit next to her,after that little,well _**big **_incident that she caused.

"How are you doing"Sakura asked quietly,not bothering to look at him.

"I rarely feel the pain anymore,Thanks to the painkillers"  
>Sakura nodded<p>

"So why haven't I seen you leave on missions with Naruto"Sasuke asked

"You haven't heard"Sakura spoke in a bored tone.  
>Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly Sakura sighed<p>

"Tsunade-sama has took me off active duty for six weeks" Sasuke just looked at her "She said I was losing it,I was losing the calmness that she taught me,She called me a child who had abandonment issues,She said she didn't know if she could trust me not to hurt you guys."

"Sakura"Sasuke spoke so lightly Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke and he poked her on her forehead  
>"I trust you"<p>

And from that point chemistry was slowly starting to seep it's way into their lives and soon they found themselves in a growing and loving relationship.

Sakura was immediately cut of her memories when she noticed some of the Uchiha clan elders making their way towards her"Not tonight"Sakura mumbled as she turned on her heels and quickly made her way out of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke watched closely as he watched as the elder members of the Uchiha clan made their way towards Sakura and the way she turned on her heel and calmly walked out of the room,gaining a glance from the many guest. He excused himself from his cousin's rambling and made a hasty retreat out of the room and after her. He walked further out of the compound and found Sakura sitting on a near-by wall. Quickly positioning himself beside her,He looked up at the moon.

"Why"Sasuke asked Sakura looked over at Sasuke and just stared and then looked away"Why what Sasuke

"Why everything"

Sakura sighed" Why do you not know what it's like Sasuke,why do you not know what it's like to take the life of the one you looked up to for all of your life, Why do you have to be cursed with something you don't want,Why does life continue to surround you when you want death so badly,Why is a dumb question to ask someone like me,I don't know the reason why some people believe that they are going to live a happy life,when they don't want it."

"You've had trouble?"Sasuke questioned"During your childhood"

"Not had, _**have**_" Sakura corrected

"Is there anyway to help"

"Death is the only help"Sakura spoke still looking up at the bright moon and the dark sky_"And even I believe that death is not going to help at all"_

Sasuke reached up and held up her hand"I will not let death be your savior" Sasuke whispered pulling her closer. He held up her hand so she could see the shining engagement ring. It really wasn't anything fancy it was something special from the bottom of his heart.

"Maybe I can't save you from the inner demons that your battling right now,but I can be on your team,cheering you on until the day that I die" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura smiled,on this one night,besides the night that Sasuke proposed, Sakura truly smiled and deep down her heart. She believed that she would truly fight these demons in her soul,As long as she had him be her side. "Thank you"She whispered as she silently cried

As you know Sasuke is OOC in this fan-fiction and as much as I love Sasuke and his silent sexy self I just had a feeling that it would mean more if he was more talkative. But I enjoyed making this fanfiction and guess what I came up with this story on the spot and I felt pretty good about this story but I have to say I was debating whether to make this an ItaSaku story or a SasuSaku story but If you guys want me to,I can make a new fanfiction with Itachi and Sakura with the same tittle but with a different twist onto it so review on this story and let me know what you think,So I can start working on a "Why" ItaSaku version.


End file.
